Goofy And Guts: A Love Beyond Worlds
by Eogrus
Summary: Goofy is teleported to Midland, and falls in love with the Black Swordsman


Guts and his entourage finally made it! They arrived to a mystical island, where the Four Elemental Kings are!

"Casca, your mind was cruelly destroyed, so we shall see it return to it's original state!" says the King of Air Ate, "My brothers, let us undone the evil plight upon this pitiful womanchild!"

"Water!" shouts Ve.

"Earth!" shouts Markt

"Fire!" shouts Gedula.

"Air!" shouts Ate.

"Heart!" shouts Farnese, exposing all the magic she had learned.

The elements form a rainbow of awe and delight, all creatures of fantasy like unicorns and elves dancing in happiness and lust as the light flowed into Casca's mind, restoring it to her original, sane state.

"I'm cured!" says Casca with much happiness, going forth to kiss her love Guts.

Everyone cries tears of joy: the evil of the rape has been undone. But wait! The light is not done yet, it pools around Guts and Casca, and another form takes place between them. It is Goofy! He materialises, kissing Guts in the lips, while Casca kisses his ass! Goofy is confused by this, but reciprocates the kiss, while unleashing his bowels, making Casca devour his ricy cholera diarrhea!

"What the devilry is this!?" shouts Guts angrily, shoving the anthropomorphic dog away.

"Well, in order to cure Casca, we had to change the fabric of reality itself. This means that sometimes otherworldly creatures will be sucked in through our vortexes" explains Gedula wisely and firely.

"Ah-yuck, what's up everybody?" asks the Goofy foolishly.

Casca vomits the diarrhea viciously, deliberately on the poor dog. The watery poo is joined by her lunch: boar legs, putrid seaweed, cuttlefish, elephant testicles and Evarella and Puck, now well digested skeletons. Guts is furious at what this dog did to his love, but he couldn't help but feel fascinated by this otherwordly creature, so different from humanity yet so much more pure, and thus he couldn't hate Goofy.

"Ouch! This water really hurts my skin!" said Goofy, stripping down to his polka dot boxers.

Everyone gasps! Underneath those clothes is a sexy muscular body, well sculptured in spite of the thinness of the limbs, the short fur doing nothing to hide the contours of his abs, pecs and the bright pink nipples of soft love. Everyone has enormous nosebleeds, tainting the beach sand with torrents of blood. Goofy is unaware of this, and simply removes his gloves, revealing soft hands of much desire and masturbatory potential.

"Your underwear is dirty! Quick, take it off!" says Schierke the perverted little girl.

"Dirty? I don't see anything" says Goofy confusedly.

But Schierke doesn't care! She casts a dark spell that turns the underwear into butterflies that fly away in lust and hope, and Goofy's cock is revealed! It is not erect, but it is big and thick already, with a circumsized pink head and nice, fruitful balls; the fur compliments the genitals nicely, remaining a skin tight suit that does not hide any details nor does it grow into obscene pubes. Isidro reaches to touch the balls, but Schierke slaps him away with her staff! Soon, everyone but Casca and Guts are fighting for Goofy's body! Punches, metamorphic spells, kicks, everything, they will fight for this dog's love. Goofy is simply confused by all of this.

"Please, don't fight! I will do anything to stop this!" says the merciful and compassionate Goofy.

"Yes, don't fight for this pathetic weirdo!" cackles Casca meanly, "Are you honestly aroused by this thing!?"

Guts is offended at her words. She has gone too far! But he won't fight her, not after all she's been through.

"You still have a nosebleed, hypocrite!" accuses Farnese.

"Yes, but I'm in control of my body. I have this wonderful lover of mine Guts, while you're all so sex starved and horny that you jump at anyone who stirrs your loins! How pathetic!"

"Casca, I think you're being a bit too much of an ass-"

"Guts! How dare you!? After all I've been through, after being raped, beaten, raped, almost burned at the stake, raped, losing my child, raped, almost devoured alive, raped, and above all being turned into a child ready to be abused by everyone you still have the gall to accuse me, to humiliate me, to make me suffer!? How dare you Guts, just how!? I thought you loved me!"

"N-no Casca, I love you, I'm sorry I said that!"

Casca readily kisses him up, smirking evilly at the rest of the troupe and especially at Goofy, making it clear that Guts would never be his. The gang just rolled it's collective eyes, but Goofy was for the first time in days serious. He had to free this poor man from the cluches of this devil woman. Suddenly Schierke began to convulse! An evil devil woman of a tight corset and cancerous boobs lactacting despair formed from her body.

"You pitiful fools!" laughed Slan meanly, "Guts, you may have recovered your pussy, but how long will it take for her to be left a womanchild again? Ha! And Goofy, you pathetic dog from another world, we will cross the multiverse and sodomise your friends and son! Hahahahaha!"

"Be gone from our island Godhand pinkie!" shouts Ve menancingly, bloodbending her!

But Slan laughs, and begins lactating putrid diarrhea, which is thrown everywhere as Ve twists the body and squishes the boobs. A lot of it gets in Casca's hair, much to her dismay and everyone else's cursory giggles. Slan leaves the body, returning Schierke to normal, leaving the poor girl with horribly mangled limbs, though at least all the shit has been thrown off.

"Poor little witch!" bemoans Ve with tears of depression and guilt, "You will stay with us to be healed!"

"The rest of you can stay as well" says Markt wisely and earthly.

"You should also bathe me!" says Casca petulantly, "I'm shitty because of you!"

Ve grunts, but rationally conceedes, splashing sea water at Casca's hair. Everyone giggles a little, but Casca looks like she's about to throw a hissy fit, so everyone stops except Goofy, who laughs incontrolably. Everyone follows suit.

"GUTS! The evil dog is making fun of me! BAWWWWW!"

Guts doesn't know what to do! On the one hand, he feels pity for his slighted lover. On the other, he doesn't want to be a bully to this wonderful dog of joy and freedom. The confusion makes him mad, and the beast slides in, grinning evilly like a rapist labrador.

"KILL THEM BOTH! RAPE THEIR BODIES! BURN, BURN EVERYTHING! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Guts screams, falling to the ground clasping his ears. Tears run down his face, quickly becoming tears of blood! Everyone runs towards him, but the beast forms a devil protective shield of darkness that viciously claws at everyone. Everyone except Goofy, who braves against the evil black currents, a pink light of love burning from his heart, of love for this wonderful man so woefully mistreated by the perilous world. He reaches towards the defenseless crying man, and touches his face softly.

"There there, I'm here with you, there's nothing to fear" says the dog reassuringly.

Guts stops crying and looks at Goofy and his warm, tender eyes, and kisses him passionately. Their tongues wrestle in the darkness, their saliva mixing in a wonderful elixir of Eros and Agape that is anathema to the evil beast, who cries in frustration and growls at reality itself. They break the kiss, Guts looking as if to confess his deep and powerful love for Goofy, but the dog smiles understandingly and puts a finger on his lip. It is time to consumate their love, and the naked Goofy undresses Guts removing his dark armour, which exposes his powerful, naked muscular body. Goofy blushes, touching the man's pecs and abs wih his soft hands, kissing and licking his nipples. Guts moans, rubbing his hands on his lover's back softly, groping the dorsal muscles with soft massaging motions. Goofy kisses down Guts' abdominal, tenderly stopping before the crotch. With a last exchange of reassurance, Goofy begins sucking on Guts' erect cock, licking the head softly. The man moans in pleasure, rubbing his hands softly on the dog's spine, feeling the topmost vertebral ridges amidst the wonderous muscles. Goofy quicks up the pace, licking up and down the shaft, and sucking the man's balls. He notices tensions, that the man is about to cum, so he lubes his own ass with Guts' precum.

"My love, it's time."

Guts grunts, and fucks Goofy with one swift motion, earning the iconic "YAAAA-HOO-HOOO-HOOOOEEEEYYYY!", which quickly becomes moans of pleasure.

"My love, your intestines are so tight..." moans Guts.

"I'm about to cum!"

True to those words, both partners don't engage in the fuckery for long. Goofy has a quick orgasm, which triggers Guts' as his anal muscles clench. Guts shoots wonderous thick cum up Goofy's ass, radiating an aura of pure love that is anathema to the beast.

"NO, THIS CANNOT BE! THIS LOVE, IT IS MELTING ME! GAAAAHHH!""

And true to that, the beast dissipates like fog, forever gone from all worlds. Everyone cheers and hugs the afterglowing couple, except Casca.

"No! Guts, I thought you loved me!"

"And I do love you Casca, but my heart has moved on, and so has yours."

Just then Casca is possessed! Her body becomes dark or purple, a skin-tight suit with massive bat wings and an evil helmet...Femto!

"Look who it is, Guts gutsy!" he mocks endearly, "After I violated your pussy you have the gall to correct her, only to fuck a pitiful dog. Well then, your Goofy shall be sodomised too! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Try what you will, I cannot become a manchild because I'm already dumb!" says Goofy, pwning Femto.

"That is true. Well then, then I shall kill you all, and make you all be masturbated by the Idea of Evil... IN HELL! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

But Guts is having none of this chit chattery. He raises his sword, now glowing with a radiant red light, symbolising his newfound love. He strikes at Femto, who pushes him away with a forcefield! But Goofy understands... he hugs Guts... his transfers his love and affecton to the swordman... and it works! The sword fires a beam of pure crimson light at the devil hawk, pulverising him! First, his skin-suit-skin becomes burned like dry parchment and is wisped away, then his bloody flesh boils and becomes like duck meat in chinese dishes, then his lips explode in black blood, then his helmet falls off and reveals putrid adipose tissue and morbid boobies instead of a brain, then his neck snaps and his toes become rotten, then his black bones are revealed. Only his dick and his eyes remain, and Farnese devours them, shitting them out as a purple enchantment. This enchantment solidifies as Griffith!

"Please don't kill me please!" says the frightened Griffith like a victorian high class twit.

But Guts smirks evilly. He shoves his sword up Griffith's ass, and he instantly dies, becoming nothing more than a white soul oozing purple pus. At last, he and Casca are in hell. But it's not over yet! Slan, Void, The Idea Of Evil and the fat midgets all run in!

"Unpossible!" says the Void shocked, "How can could you defeat fate!? Cease them!"

"With much pleasure" moans Slan, masturbating herself with putrid diarrhea.

Slan and the midgets jump at Guts, but Schierka swats the blue one with her staff while Isidro kicks Slan in the jaw, dislodging her incivors. Isma bloodbends the red midget, while Serpico cuts Void's face with sylphs. But The Idea Of Evil barfs up elephant's arses and flea covered souls!

"Evil will always win Haw Haw Haw!" laughs the evil pericardium of hateful wrath.

"No, love will!" says the Skull Knight, joining the party and punching the evil aorta in the face!

The Skull Knight bears a mpowerful sword and at last cuts his hate interest's ginormous brains, killing Void. But Slan grabs his neck and lactates corrosive acids that begin to melt his armour off! The midgets cease their conflict with Schierke and Isma and join in, shitting putrid rat corpses and dead babies at the regal knight.

"Guts and Goofy... quick... use your love to deaf..." says the Skull Knight, dying as his skull melts.

"NO!" cries Guts bearing his sword.

But Goofy reminds him, staring at his eyes with determination and love, and the man is instead overwhelmed by love, and kisses the dog. A golden light of love and beauty brusts forth from their bodies, burning Slan, the midgets and The Idea Of Evil! The bad guys scream in agony, having sex with each other and shitting themselves in a desesperate attempt at making depravacy win. But love never dies, love is a star that burns in the darkest universe, and the evil Godhand burn away, burn away like paper, and are seared from the face of all existence forever! Everyone is free from fate at last!

"No, our devil gods!" says the new Band of the Hawk, ejaculating despair from their cocks.

Guts looks ready to strike, but Goofy stops. Those pitiful bastards aren't worth their time. Grunbeld is angry and goes to strike, but Zodd places a hand in his shoulder, and both devil Apostles know that it is pointless. They go away, to far away lands of arabic cocks and vagina dentatas, never to be seen or heard from again except in Schierke's wet dreams. But this reminds Goofy, he has friends on the other world!

"Oh Guts, I'm so sad! I'll never see my friends Mickey, Donald, Mulan, Maleficent and my son Max ever again!" cries the poor dog.

Guts is very sad for his lover, and calls the Elemental Kings again, who come with much compliance.

"Is there anything we can do?" asks Isidro.

"Why, of course!" says Markt warmly and rockly, "We'll just open a planar portal in our island so you guys can move from universe to universe!"

And so the Elemental Kings did their magic again, only that they not only opened the portal, but Goofy's friends apparated right in front of them.

"Where is this place?" asks Donald.

"Ah-yuck everybody, let me introduce you guys to my new friends!"

And so the two gangs from different worlds got to know each other, and they had a feast to celebrate. Serpico and Maleficent in particular grew very close, so perhaps they will become engaged in a future story maybe? 


End file.
